It's Your Blood that is Red Like Roses
by AgentHysteria
Summary: This story is actually a dream I had one night. CONTAINS FEELS!


This dream took place shortly after Volume 1 of RWBY ended.

It all started with me walking through the white fields of Forever Fall after a harsh winter storm leaving a thick blanket of powdery white snow. I was minding my own business walking through the field when I see a red cloaked figure walking towards the leafless forest. She looked familiar so I broke out into a jog to catch up with her. When I caught up with her I said, "Hey Ruby." Ruby respond plainly, "Hello Ryan." I was surprised she knew who I was. We walked in silence for a while, not one word was said until I decided to break the silence. "So… Where are we g.." Ruby cut me off and said plainly," You'll see." After what seemed like an hour of walking we finally arrived at a cliffside looking over the ocean. The fog cascading down the cliff and over the ocean, I was mesmerized by sight. I saw in my peripheral vision that Ruby was kneeling down in front of something made of stone. I kneel down next to her and I read out loud, "Summer Rose….Thus Kindly…I Scatter." I looked over at Ruby, her hood was covering her face. She lifted her arms up and what seemed like magic, Ruby used her Semblance to make a bouquet of rose's appear in her arms. As she was setting it down Ruby said, "It's her anniversary." I was confused and asked, "Anniversary? for what?" Ruby looked at me with tears running down her face and said, "My mother died….8 years ago on this day….Every year, I come all the way out here just to leave her flowers. I really miss her." As I was about to hug her she disappeared leaving rose petals behind. I looked behind me and I see her walking back the way we came, so I followed. The walk back seemed shorter for some reason. As we were close to entering the white field I stopped her and said, "I am sorry about your mother. I am always here for you if you need me." As I said this, Ruby hugged me and said, "Thank you, Ryan." As we entered the field we were greeted with an all out war between: Huntsman/Huntresses, White Fang/Cinder and her crew, and The Grimm. What was the white peaceful field was now a blood red battle field. Ruby and I jumped into the war weapons drawn. Ruby and I were back to back fighting off countless White Fang members as well as Grimm. Over time the Huntresses/Huntsman were being over whelmed by the crushing amount of Grimm and White Fang. As I looked around the battle scene, I was shocked to see Jaune on the floor holding Pyrrha covered in scarlet red blood in his arms crying. I looked over and I saw Ren and Nora both get impaled by the same Nevermore feather. As their bodies crashed lifeless on the floor I looked in front of me and saw Weiss on her knees as Emerald snapped her neck. I cringed as tears were falling from my eyes seeing my comrades….my friends perish before me. As I open my eyes I saw Yang surrounded by The White Fang members, Mercury and Roman. They drew their guns and shot her to pieces. I heard a yelp from behind me and all I could say is, "Oh no." As I turned around, I saw Ruby lifted off the ground by the neck, by the one and only Cinder Fall. As I charged with my sword, Cinder lifted her hand in front of Ruby's face burned her to a crisp and dropped her on the floor. As Ruby's body hit the floor, Cinder vanished in a vortex of fire and disappeared. I crouched on the floor and picked up Ruby to cradling her to my body. Tears were blinding my vision as I yelled in anger. All of a sudden, I feel a soft hand cup my cheek. To my surprise Ruby was still alive….barely. Ruby looked at me, tears running down her burned face as she gave me a smile. She said, "Ryan….Don't worry about me….Now I can see my mom again." As she said this, her hand fell from my face and her body went limp. I screamed myself awake with tears in my eyes. And worst of all…..I had a full Monday ahead of me…..Great.

Author notes:

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really wanted to share this dream I had one night that ruined me for a while. Please share this with your friends :) oh yeah... sorry if my writing is weird :P


End file.
